Pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUV's) [mini vans?] often have receiver-type hitches that mount to the frame of the vehicle. The receiver-type hitch has a rearward-facing opening that accepts ball mounts, bike racks, cargo carriers and other hitch mounted accessories. One accessory often attached to the hitch is a platform or step attachment. By providing a raised platform, the platform or step attachment makes the bed of the truck or SUV more accessible to the user. However, because the platform or step attachment extends rearwardly past the bumper, it will be the point of first impact for any rear end collisions.
Thus a need exists for a platform or step attachment for a receiver-type hitch that absorbs force from the impact of a rear end collision.